Sakura attends Hogwarts?!
by sakura-chan3
Summary: Sakura has been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts. Is this just pure luck? Or for a reason she isn't aware of?
1. The Letter

Card Captor Sakura: Sakura attends Hogwarts?! Ch 1 The Letter  
  
Authors Note: People, this is my first crossover fic so please, don't be too hard on me and I will update this story as often as I can so check back often. That is if you're even interested in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
It was a regular Sunday morning just like always at the Kinomoto house. At least that was what Sakura thought at first. At about, let's say 9:30? She came down to breakfast. While eating her toast, Touya looked up from the newspaper and reminded her that it was her turn to do the chores that week. "What?! I thought I did them last week!" Sakura answered. "You did some of them but Tomoyo called up and asked you if you could go over to her house remember?" Touya reminded her. "I said, I'd finish the rest of the chores for you if you did the ones I did next week, and I did the ones you had finished." *sigh* "All right, I'll do them," Sakura said reluctantly. Then Touya checked his watch. "Well, I'd better get to work now. Have fun 'little monster'". Touya joked. Sakura had the last straw now and stomped on his foot HARD. "If you have work to do, THEN LEAVE ALREADY!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Calm down you two!" Fugitaka had just arrived from outside with the mail in his hand. "Sakura-chan, you got a letter," he said while sorting out the mail. Sakura picked up the envelope curiously. It was quite strange to her cause the envelope had a red, wax seal. Even Tomoyo wouldn't send these kinds of letters. On the seal was a sort of shield logo with a picture of a lion, snake, eagle, and a badger. "Who's it from?" Touya asked curiously. "I don't know." Sakura replied. Her father now looked at her with just as much curiosity.  
  
Sakura pulled out a bunch of lists and one letter. She decided to read the letter first.  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted (as a transfer student) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincelry Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Onni-chan, this is another one of your pranks isn't it?" Sakura questioned suspiciously. "No way!" exclaimed Touya. "Let me see that Sakura- chan," said Fugitaka. After he examined it, he just smiled. "This looks real enough to me. Who would have thought we'd have a witch in the family, eh? I'm proud of you Sakura-chan." Sakura and Touya just stared at him. "Well, I'd better get to work," said Touya. "Sakura-chan, if you finish your chores today, I'll send the owl back once I get home," said Fugitaka. "Ummm.Arigatou Uthosa." (Uthosa means father I think) said Sakura, still puzzled over what just happened.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Dursley's house, Harry happened to be studying while the Dursley's were asleep. (I don't know about the REAL time differences so just play along with the story please) It was now 12:30. He had finally reached age fifteen. He had to admit; he was quite lucky that he had even made it as far to his fifteenth birthday. After all, he had dealt with the Dursleys for about ten years, and then at Hogwarts, he met up with Voldemort three times in his first, second, and fourth year at Hogwarts. Not to mention, all the other dangerous things he conquered over like when he and Ron took on a fully- grown Mountain Troll.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tapping at the window. Harry looked over his shoulder to see what it was, desperately hoping that the Dursleys wouldn't wake up now. A brown, scrawny owl was tapping at the window with its beak while holding a message. Harry opened the window to allow the owl in and have a drink from Hedwig's bowl before leaving. Harry opened the note and immediately recognized Ron's handwriting.  
  
Well. That's the end for Ch 1. Please review. Once it reaches at the least five to ten reviews, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. 


	2. Owl Post!

Card Captor Sakura: Sakura attends Hogwarts?! Ch 2 Owl Post! (hey peoples! I'm finally back. My computers going to take a while to fix and I'm NOT going to take it anymore. It's too frustrating and I need to save up some money before I can buy the parts to fix it. I'll just have to use my dad's computer when he isn't looking. The chapter might not be that great as it's not the original chapter so I'm very sorry if your head falls back and you end up snoring. Anyways here's Ch2 for you)  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tapping at the window. Harry looked over his shoulder to see what it was, desperately hoping that the Dursleys wouldn't wake up now. A brown, scrawny owl was tapping at the window with its beak while holding a message and a package attached to it's feet. Harry opened the window to allow the owl in and have a drink from Hedwig's bowl before leaving. Harry put aside the package and opened the note and immediately recognized Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
Harry  
  
Happy Birthday! How's summer coming along? Hope those Muggles aren't giving you a hard time. Anyway, Dad's just got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. He says that there's a transfer student at Hogwarts and she'll also be with us for the fifth year. Dad says she's from Japan. Her first name is Sakura and I can't spell her last name. It's too complicated. Anyways, that's the news around here. If the Muggles aren't treating you right, we could always come by and pick you up, although they might not be too happy about it. Happy summer!  
  
-Ron P.S. Just in case you were wondering, we borrowed an owl from the Owl Post. Errol is getting to be way too old and Pig lately has been delivering letters to the wrong addresses.  
  
Harry took out a small roll of parchment and wrote a small reply.  
  
Ron, I'm okay. The Muggles are just as usual. Nothing bad has happened yet, but I of course want to leave. I'll have to ask my uncle when you can pick me up. -Harry Harry attached the parchment to the owl's leg and the owl soared out the window. Harry closed the window behind it.  
  
He folded the letter from Ron and took out a folder from under his pillow and put it in there. Harry never received a single birthday card in his life until he was thirteen so since, he decided to save them up. He thought how wonderful it would be to finally leave the Dursleys forever once he graduated from Hogwarts and could support himself with the fortune his parents had left him. There, he could probably find a good job and settle down somewhere where the Dursleys would have nothing to do with him ever again. He just couldn't wait to see Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Also, who would be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? If only it was Lupin, he thought to himself. He looked out the window and saw that two owls were heading towards the house. Immediately, Harry opened the window and in they soared. One, a light tan owl, and a handsome tawny owl. Both had packages and Harry immediately recognized the tawny owl had come from Hogwarts as it beared a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
He relieved both the owls of their burden and they immediately left after having a drink. Harry decided to open the tan owl's package first. Out fell a note and a strange glass ball. Harry peered inside the ball and saw that he could see the whole galaxy. All of the planets and stars. He immediately recognized it was the same glass ball he saw in Diagon Alley a few years ago. "Whoa, Hermione!" Harry whispered to himself. He set the glass ball gently down on his bed and picked up the note.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I thought you might like this. I saw it in an advertisement in the Daily Prophet and the price was much cheaper than the one in Diagon Alley. Is your summer coming along all right? If it's all right with your aunt and uncle, instead of Ron picking you up, we could and then drop you off at Ron's. I don't think your uncle wants the fireplace blown up again.  
  
Love from, Hermione P.S. Ron says that there's going to be a new transfer student this year. Did he tell you?  
  
Her letter seemed unusually short, but all the same, it still counted that she hadn't forgot Harry's birthday. Now for the other package, Harry thought. It was an untidy package, which probably was from Hagrid. He opened it slowly, just in case it was something unusual like a biting book for example. It turned out to be rock cakes and a book. Harry picked it up and read on the cover, "Care of Magical Creatures and Monsters. 5th Edition" To Harry's greatest surprise, there was no note in the package. He knew it wasn't like Hagrid to not send a note with a package. Feeling tired and sleepy, Harry put away his gifts and cards into a safe place and drifted off to sleep, hoping the Dursleys would say that he could leave and go with Hermione to see Ron.  
  
(Sorry folks! That's all I can think up of for the time being. I promise to keep this story updated as much as possible. Please R&R) 


	3. Sakura's Desicion

Card Captor Sakura: Sakura attends Hogwarts?! Ch3: Sakura's Decision (Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've read all of your reviews and I am very sorry for torturing you all. This summer, I am going to get busy updating this fanfic as much as possible! By the way, I appreciate all the ideas for couples and everything, but whatever comes out, do not be angry if I didn't use your idea. If I did that, Sakura would be pretty much two-timing on Harry and Syaoran. By the way, since this is their fifth year, let's just pretend that Harry doesn't have anger problems like in Order of the Phoenix. In other words, the Order of the Phoenix was "never released". So, enjoy Ch 3, folks!)  
  
Sakura was still puzzled over her letter. "Hogwarts doesn't really exist does it?" she thought to herself. It just didn't make any sense. And even if it did, should she leave all her friends and the ones she loved behind?  
  
"Is it really necessary? To go to school there?" she asked Kero.  
  
"Well, it depends on what you decide. If you do decide to go, to this place, then it would make your knowledge and strength in magic much more powerful. But if you don't, nothing will happen. Everything will stay the same. It's all up to you, Sakura. If that school chose you to be a transfer student so late, they must know that you have strong magic and it would be best for you." Sakura still didn't know what to do.She knew Hogwarts was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. She could see everyone for the Christmas and summer holidays for sure. But, would it be enough? Here she was, joining fifth years, yet the only magic she was skilled in was the Clow Cards. How would she fit in with the rest of the students?  
  
"I suppose," Sakura answered slowly, "that I could give it a try. Besides, I can use my cell phone to keep in touch with everyone!" Suddenly Kero looked very worried.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly. Then all of a sudden, she felt a strange presence. Strange, but cold.What could it have been?  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kero asked?  
  
"I did.What was it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it.I'm coming with you Sakura!" answered Kero.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I don't like that presence I just felt at all.I have a bad feeling that you aren't just plainly asked to go just because of your magical powers.it's a much more complicated reason."  
  
"I understand.okay then." Sakura replied. The door opened slowly and Kero immediately dropped like a lifeless plush toy. Touya came in.  
  
"Onni-chan," Sakura stuttered, "uh.you're.err.home early!"  
  
"The restaurant was closed today, so I just came back." Then Touya glared at Kero.  
  
"Don't you ever get bored of talking to the same plush toy all the time?" Touya asked.  
  
"Ummmm.well.not really." Sakura said.  
  
Touya gave one last evil eye at Kero then left. Sakura and Kero sighed heavily with relief.  
  
"Anyways, I really need to come with you Sakura. I don't know what we could be up against."  
  
"Okay." said Sakura. 


End file.
